The Demon's Guardian's
by charming writer
Summary: this is my first charmed fanfiction alone halliwell travels back thirty six years into her past to save her family at a time when the charmed one's are fighting a demon who's assigning guardian's to criminal's the stories set at the start of season two.


**The Demon's Guardian's**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except Patty Ben and Melissa who were adopted at birth Casey Suzanne Alex Maggie and Nicholas.**

**Author's Notes: This is my series of charmed starting from season two ending after season six finale all stories will be the same as that on the show except seasons two and three which will class as one year because of Cole and Dan the rest will continue as normal.**

**Note: My stories will be different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together all the charmed characters including Andy Trudeau who didn't die triad and source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who works for the triad I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding.**

**Extra Note: I've changed the title of the episode from The Honeymoon's Over to the Demon's Guardian's because Piper and Leo don't come back from the Elders and Leo doesn't ask Piper to marry him also Cole and Melissa got together in the future twenty years after the charmed one's died they have kids but aren't married.**

_Episode One_

Underground Sewers San Francisco Monday Twenty Third February Two Thousand And Thirty Five 

Casey: Ready Mel?

Melissa: Almost I was just saying goodbye to the others.

Ben: Remember once you and Suz swap powers you'll be charmed or have Wiccan powers anymore you'll have to rely on doctor skills instead of healing.

Melissa: I know cous but I'll still be half white lighter half witch who'll be able to say spells and make potions ready mate?

Suzanne: As I'll ever be.

Nick: Which means it's our cue to leave come one everyone.

_The gang go whilst Melissa holding Suzanne's hands reads the power switching spell in the Book of Shadows._

Melissa: WHAT'S MINE IS YOURS WHAT'S YOURS IS MINE LET OUR POWERS CROSS THE LINE I OFFER UP MY GIFTS TO SHARE SWITCH OUR POWERS THROUGH THE AIR.

_White clusters emanating from their bodies travels to the other person swapping their powers._

Suzanne: it's okay guy's you can come back in now.

_The gang return to the room._

Future Cole: Are their powers swapped?

Ben: We won't know till they try them right I'm goanna throw an energy ball at you both Mel avoid it by orbing up then down then Suz you freeze it in orbs.

Suzanne/Melissa: Got it.

_Ben throws an energy ball at them Mel orbs up then down then Suzanne freezes it in orbs._

Patty: Nice going guy's.

Melissa: Thanks cous.

Nick: Remember your objective help Prue Phoebe and Piper defeat the pervious source so you Patty and Ben exist tell no one of your plan unless otherwise blend yourself into society but don't look too obvious we don't your parents or the source knowing about you.

Melissa: I will Nick.

Alex/ Maggie: (Upset) we don't want you going mommy.

_Hugging and kissing Alex and Maggie Melissa reassures them everything will be alright._

Melissa: I know sweeties but if Grandma Piper Great aunt Prue and Phoebe die then me your brother and Patty won't exist and neither will you make sure nothing happens to them will I'm gone honey?

Future Cole: I will love.

Casey: (Sarcastically) don't go getting yourself killed wills you?

Melissa: I'll be fine Casey I've not been a witch fourteen years for nothing you know.

_Just then ten demon's shimmer in Patty flings five across the room whilst Suzanne tries freezing the other five in orbs but they fight through it._

Nick: How the hell did they get in here? Demons aren't supposed to sense our location.

Future Cole: Someone must've deactivated the cloaking spell.

Casey: Which means we've a traitor in our midst.

Ben: Oh god there fighting through the freezing.

_Summoning an energy ball a demon throws it at Casey she puts up a deflective force field which sends it back at the demon he ducks._

Patty: Guy's we need multiple vanquishing spell.

_Flipping on its own the book turns to a multiple vanquishing spell page._

Patty/Ben/Suzanne: WHISPERING WINDS SERVE US WELL DRIVE THESE DEMONS STRAIGHT TO HELL.

_The spell vanquishes the remaining demons._

Suzanne: Thanks Penny.

Nick: Someone should check the perimeter.

Casey: I'll go.

Ben: Be careful honey.

_He kisses her._

Casey: I will.

_She kisses him then hugs Melissa. _

Casey: Goodbye mate.

Melissa: Goodbye Casey.

_Casey exits._

Future Cole: You'd better go honey before anyone else turns up.

_They kiss each other._

Melissa: Okay Cole I love you.

Future Cole: I love you to sweetie.

_Patty and Ben hug Melissa she hugs them back._

Patty/Ben: (Upset) we'll miss you Mel.

Melissa: Oh come on guys don't worry I'll be back anyway Nick's coming with making sure I get there alright so he'll tell you everything when he gets back.

_On a piece of paper Nick writes down a year time place and date holding his hand Melissa lights the paper with a lighter whilst saying a spell._

Melissa: HEAR THESE WORDS HEAR OUR RYTHME WE SEND TO YOU THIS BURNING SIGN OPEN THE DOOR THROUGH TIME AND SPACE TAKE US BACK TO ANOTHER PLACE.

_Whites orbs start enveloping them two dark lighter's black orb in seeing Nick and Melissa disappear the first dark lighter runs after them getting caught up with them the second dark lighter's frozen in orbs by Suzanne then energy balled to death by Cole._

Patty: Dammit the other one got away.

Suzanne: What if he gets Mel and Nick when they arrive in the past.

Ben: Let's pray he doesn't.

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everyone does_

_See I've already waited to long _

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUEDENCE DONNA HALLIWELL

PIPER MARIE HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

ANDREW TRUDEAU

COLDERIGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

DANIEL GORDON

DARRYL MORRIS

JENNIFER GORDON

THE TRIAD

THE SOURCE

THE ORACLE

GUEST STARRING

EMILIO SMITH

JUDGE WILLIAM HAMILTON

ALAN SLOAN

PATRICIA STANDFORD SAUNDERS

BENJAMIN CARTER

MARGARET TURNER HALE

ALEXANDER TURNER HALE

CASEY WEBBER HALLIWELL

SUZANNE MANNERING

NICHOLAS

ABIGAIL

MUSICAL GUEST STARS

WESTLIFE

San Francisco Day City Wednesday Third September Two Thousand

_Fading in various scenes of San Francisco bay and city are shown whilst The Rockefeller Song by Fat Boy Slim is playing._

Chorus

Right about now the funk soul brother check it out now the funk soul brother

Right about now the funk soul brother check it out now the funk soul brother

San Francisco Alleyway outside Clothing Factory

_White orbs swirling around reveal Nick Melissa and the dark lighter he kicks Melissa away and fires his crossbow at Nick he orbs out before it hits him Melissa side rolls to the right and gets up knocking the crossbow into the air she roundhouse kicks the dark lighter forward catching the crossbow she shoots an arrow in his chest vanquishing him Nick orbs back in._

Nick: (Concerned) you alright Mel?

Melissa: Fine you?

Nick: I'm okay.

Melissa: Good.

Nick: We made it then.

Melissa: Yep.

Nick: You think this is San Francisco?

Melissa: Should be that's the old clothing factory but we'd better check this is the right year.

_They walk out the alley appearing on a main street._

San Francisco Main Street

Nick: Mel hey over here.

_Noticing a newsagent Mel and Nick walk over picking up a newspaper._

Melissa: What's it say?

Nick: San Francisco Bay Mirror Wednesday third September nineteen ninety nine.

Melissa: So we're in the right place and year then.

Nick: Looks like.

_Putting the newspaper down they turn round and walk back into the alley._

San Francisco Alleyway outside Clothing Factory

Nick: I guess this is it take care of yourself Mel I'd hate to lose one of my three favourite charges.

Melissa: I will you'd better go the others need you in the future.

_Taking a few steps back Melissa gets the reversal spell out her pocket and reads it out._

Melissa: SEND HIM BACK TO WHENCE HE CAME TO A TIME AND PLACE THAT ARE THE SAME LET FUTURE BE FUTURE THAT TIME REGAIN

_White orbs envelope Nick's body and he disappears._

Melissa: I guess I'd better get on with it then.

_She orbs up to Elder Land._

Halliwell Hallway

_Walking down the hallway Piper picks her coat of the stand and walks towards the front door._

Piper: Guy's I'm just going to Chinatown I'll be back in thirty minutes.

Phoebe: Okay sis.

_Leo and Melissa orb down from Elder Land._

Piper: (Sarcastically) Oh look it's Leo Wyatt and a white lighter friend of his how nice seeing you after two months without dropping by.

Leo: (Apologetic) I'm sorry I haven't seen you Piper but I've been busy protecting my other charges.

Piper: (Angry) How nice hearing that.

Prue: Piper as nice as it is seeing Leo again he's obviously got something important to say otherwise he wouldn't be here so what demon or warlock are we vanquishing this week?

Leo: What we have to say concerns something far greater than demons or warlocks.

Phoebe: Uh oh they look serious.

Leo: it is serious Phoebe.

Melissa: Maybe I should be the one telling them what's going on Leo since I'm the reason we're here.

Piper: Tell us what? Who you?

Leo: You better all sit down for this.

Prue: Okay.

_Leo Melissa and the charmed ones go into the lounge and sit on the couch._

Halliwell Lounge

Phoebe: So what've you to tell us then?

Melissa: My name's Melissa Hale Mel for short I'm from the year two thousand and thirty five I've come to help you defeat a great evil so the next Halliwell line exists by stopping a major event that could have catastrophic effect on the future.

Piper: What evil? What catastrophic effect?

Melissa: The source of all evil and you lot dieing.

Prue: The source of all evil who's he?

Leo: The most powerful evil there is his destiny's destroying you three.

Phoebe: Us why?

Leo: Because you guys are the only witches powerful enough to vanquish him.

Piper: How?

Melissa: By using a future spell which calls on your ancient ancestors add that with your own powers it'll be enough to get him.

Prue: Why's the source after us now?

Melissa: I'm not sure but I do know he'd never attack this early unless otherwise the source's successor Baccarra must've past information about when to get you obviously something big this year happens that'll change everything when that occurs he'll strike but hopefully with my help you'll vanquish him before that happens.

Phoebe: How will you be able to stay and help us exactly with no job or anything?

Piper: I could let Mel stay at the club even though it's not built yet and us three can lend her old clothes or shoes we don't need anymore and when we're not home she can borrow our bathroom.

Leo: Under the circumstances it's the best option.

Melissa: But what about the Source? If he finds out I'm there.

Phoebe: We'll cover your back.

_Leo hears a call from one of his charges._

Leo: it's one of my charges I'd better go I'll see you all later on.

_Leo orbs out._

Piper: So what do we do now?

Prue: We wait and see what happens.

Triad's Liar 

_The Oracle and Source appear in front of the Triad they bow to him._

Triad One: My liege it's a pleasure seeing you always how can we be of assistance?

Source: I have fought a way to destroy the charmed one's once and for all.

Triad Two: How's that?

Oracle: I've received information from a reliable informant that's proved very useful.

Triad Three: What kind of information?

Source: Sometime this year Leo Wyatt the charmed one's white lighter will loose his wings.

Triad One: Why?

Oracle: For breaking too many rules something unsupernaturally related happens to the middle sister Piper Halliwell, which results in his wings being clipped because white lighter healing as you knows restricted to supernatural purposes not natural occurrences.

Triad Two: Even if he does lose them they'll just get a replacement.

Source: That's the beauty of it they don't.

Triad Three: How do you know this? Who's this person that's told you all this?

Oracle: He was a servant of the future Source Baccarra a former upper level warlock.

Triad One: How can you be sure this information's reliable?

Source: It's reliable because the Oracle's foreseen it.

Triad Two: You know as well as us Oracle's visions aren't always accurate they're not Seer's and if what she saw is true surely the other sides been alerted.

Oracle: They have that's why a descendant of the charmed one's has come to stop the Source killing them.

Triad Three: Who my liege?

Source: We're not sure the person who gave us this information told us before the descendant came back but we do know it's one of three people Patty Ben or Melissa Halliwell.

Triad One: Obviously whoever's travelled back hasn't done with their own powers otherwise the future power of three would be vulnerable?

Oracle: Most likely they swapped powers with another witch so the future charmed ones would be safe.

Triad Two: But why have a descendant come and not the charmed one's themselves?

Source: Because in the future there dead.

Triad Three: All of them?

Oracle: Yes.

Triad One: You must kill them then my liege?

Source: Unfortunately I don't its Baccarra who does but now I have this information I can defeat them before that happens they've only had their powers one year there not nearly as strong enough to destroy me.

Triad Two: They will be if this descendant helps them.

Oracle: Not if someone on the inside got close to them say Belthazor for example he could get close to the charmed one's find out where the descendant is and then kill them.

Triad Three: An ingenious plan Oracle but what of Phoebe Halliwell the moment Belthazor got close to her she'd get a Premonition and everything would be ruined.

Oracle: Not necessary I have a friend who's an expert at making potions I could get her to devise some way of making Belthazor immune to the witches power where she'll not be able to get a reading on him.

Triad One: We will contact him straight away.

_The Triad bow to the Source._

Hallwell Attic Tuesday Seventeenth September

_Prue and Phoebe are sitting on the floor reading the Book of Shadows whilst Melissa's talking to Andy on the phone the cuckoo clock cuckoos Prue and Phoebe gasp it's eight pm in they both look back at the book behind them the door slams open to reveal Piper not knowing it's her Prue sends Piper flying against their Mom's old bed mattress which tumbles over._

Piper: Ahh! Ouch.

Prue: (Concerned) Oh no Piper I'm so sorry we didn't know you were home you okay?

_Getting up she answers her._

Piper: (Angry) I've just being flung against Mom's old mattress what do you think? Jesus Christ you two jumpy or what?

Phoebe: (Sarcastically) Well of course we are especially since we know the evil Triad's behind all those attacks plus the fact the Source Of All Evil wants us dead.

Piper: We do know sis we're reminded of it constantly.

Melissa: Yeah okay Andy I'm getting the fax now.

_She pulls a photo out of the machine._

Prue: Is that Andy's fax?

Melissa: Yep.

Piper: Wait a second what's from Andy? What's going on?

Phoebe: Darryl and Andy are tracking a murder suspect whom Andy thinks is in league with a demon.

Piper: How's he know it's a demon?

Melissa: Every time Darryl and he try to catch him the guy magically invades being caught, which is why hopefully with the fax copy of one of the victims Phoebe will get a premonition and see who it is.

_Taking the photo Phoebe gets a past premonition she sees the victim in the photo walking through San Francisco park at night coming out behind some bushes a guy called Emilio grabs the innocent and drags him down killing him lying the man on the floor Emilio kneels down and carves an inverted triangle into the victims forehead then starts chanting a spell the triangle glows a Guardian the spirit inhabiting Emilio rises from him as a dark blue light goes into him then he goes back into Emilio once the victims souls stolen the premonition ends._

Prue: Did you see the demon Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yes Prue I did.

_She searches through the book again._

Piper: What you looking for?

Phoebe: A demonic spirit who inhabits mortal killers and gets them to steal innocents souls by carving a demonic symbol an inverted triangle into victims foreheads.

_She comes to a page where the same symbol on the innocent's forehead is drawn on the demon._

Phoebe: Got it Guardian's demonic spirits who inhabit mortal killers and use them as openings to steal innocent souls they protect them in exchange for their victims souls.

Melissa: Does it say how to vanquish it?

Phoebe: Yeah there vanquished like vampires with an athame, which you throw at the Guardian's rune that must be what the symbol thing on top is.

Piper: Do you know where Darryl and Andy are now?

Prue: Yes they're chasing the murder suspect at The Pier Street Rave nightclub.

Piper: That's fifteen minutes away from us.

Phoebe: Yeah I know even at top speed driving we'd never get there in time.

Melissa: You could orbing.

Prue: Isn't that against the rules?

Melissa: Not if you want to save Darryl and Andy no lets go.

_Holding onto Melissa she orbs them to The Pier Street Rave._

The Pier Street Rave Nightclub 

_Darryl moving around the club talks to Andy who's now a Lieutenant after being exonerated over the Rodriguez affair. _

Darryl: Okay Andy Emilio's on the move I don't think he's spotted us yet quickly he's heading out back.

_Andy concerned answers back. _

Andy: Darryl wait you don't know how dangerous he is.

_Darryl not listening goes after Emilio._

Andy: DARRYL damns that guy.

_Andy runs after him coming outside he sees Emilio about to stab an unconscious Darryl pulling a gun from his holster Andy points it at him._

Andy: POLICE FREEZE alright Emilio step away from him nice and easy you're under arrest for three counts of murder and one count of attempted murder I said step away or I'll be forced to use this.

Emilio: Fine officer.

_Stepping away from Darryl Emilio goes to kill Andy with an electric bolt Melissa orbs behind him with the charmed ones._

Prue: (Angry) Hey get away from him.

_She flings him against a wall._

Phoebe: (Concerned) You alright Andy?

Andy: I'll live.

_Emilio gets up angry._

Prue: Oh Piper freezes him.

_Piper tries to freeze Emilio but fails._

Piper: It's not working why isn't it working?

Phoebe: The guardian inside must be protecting him.

_Picking the fallen athame Emilio throws it at the charmed one's Piper freezes it whist Prue flings him against a dumpster a Guardian rises out of his body seeing him_

_Phoebe throws the athame into the Guardian's rune electrocuting it._

Prue: It worked great.

Andy: (Worried) How's Darryl?

_Kneeling down Melissa checks Darryl's airways and pulse, which are faint, blocked. _

Melissa: (Worried) His pulse is weak and he's not breathing LEO.

_Getting up she does mouth to mouth resuscitation and CPR on Darryl._

Phoebe: Why are doing CPR Mel you're a white lighter heal him?

Melissa: I can't Phoebe healing takes a long time to master especially for a student lighter.

_Hearing Melissa's call Leo orbs in and heals Darryl he begins to stir._

Andy: You okay partner?

Darryl: I'll live yeah wait a minute what happened to Emilio? How did you guys know where we were? No don't tell me this is about the thing you won't tell me right?

Phoebe: Andy told us.

Darryl: Whatever.

_Just then an array of cop cars come in getting out a police officer goes over to them._

Stevens: (Concerned) You alright Lieutenant Trudeau Inspector Morris?

Andy: Great thanks to these people.

Stevens: Its lucky you lot were here fighting off the attacker or those two would've been next.

Melissa: It's nothing really officer we were just doing our public duty.

Stevens: Public duty my ass you guys should get medals for this.

Darryl: (Angry) In your own time Stevens.

Stevens: Oh right yeah well if I could get your witness statements.

Piper: (Worried) Uh oh.

_She_ _freezes the scene except for Leo Melissa and Andy._

Andy: What the hells you doing Piper? You can't just freeze a crime scene?

Piper: And we can't give police statements Andy.

Andy: You have to you lot are witnesses to a crime in this case the only witnesses.

Prue: Honey we used our powers to stop Emilio and he saw us use them what are we supposed to say?

Leo: Nobody will believe anything that slime ball says all you have to do is get your stories straight.

Phoebe: You mean our lies.

Andy: Look guys without your testimonies Emilio walks okay?

Piper: (Relenting) Fine.

_Just then the scene unfreezes._

Stevens: So about your statements?

_A cute ADA approaches them._

Cole: (Smiling) That's alright officer I'll get them.

Stevens: Okay Mr Turner.

_Officer Stevens leaves._

Cole: Sir ladies the names Cole Turner Assistant District Attorney assigned to the case.

_Seeing him Melissa's raffled. _

Melissa: (Thinking to herself Shocked) Oh no what's he doing here? Mom Aunt Prue and Phoebe don't meet him until next year unless the Source knows I'm here and he's sent Cole to find and kill me okay Mel just stay calm and play it by ear.

Cole: Does anyone know what happened?

Prue: Not exactly we just got here as soon as Inspector Morris woke up.

Andy: If you lot could come by the police station tomorrow and give your eyewitness statements also that would be much appreciated

Melissa: Of course Andy.

Darryl: Come on partner we'd best be getting Emilio down the station and book him.

Andy: I'll see you later Prue.

_Andy kisses Prue._

Prue: Bye Andy.

_She kisses him back Darryl Emilio and Andy exit the scene._

Cole: I'd best be getting back to my office you know got a brief to write up so I'll see you all at the police station tomorrow also?

Phoebe: (Smiling) You betcha Cole.

_Cole exits also._

Piper: Well at least Darryl and Andy are safe thanks to Mel and Leo.

Leo: Which means I'd better go the Elders will want a report on what happened I'll see you four-tomorrow goodnight.

Prue/Phoebe/Piper/Melissa: Goodnight Leo.

_Going round the corner Leo makes sure no one sees him orb to Elder Land._

Halliwell Hallway Thursday Nineteenth September 

_Prue shouts to Phoebe and Piper up the stairs._

Prue: Phoebe Piper come on we due at the Courthouse in thirty minutes.

Phoebe/Piper: Coming.

_Coming downstairs they walk towards the front door opening it up a young lady appears before them._

Jenny: May I use your phone please it's an emergency?

Piper: Oh well actually sweetie we sort have to be somewhere in a few minutes.

Jenny: (Pleading) Please?

Piper (Relenting) Okay its right round that corner.

_Piper shows Jenny where the phone is._

Jenny: Thank you.

Prue: Piper is you out of your mind?

Piper: Prue look at the poor girl I couldn't exactly say no?

_Just then a gorgeous builder named Dan Gordon walks through the front door._

Dan: Come on Jenny talk to me please.

Phoebe: Whoa!

Prue: Excuse me Phoebe I thought you liked the cute District Attorney since you were flirting with him when we were in his office yesterday.

Phoebe: Hey a girl can look can't she?

Jenny: Hello International Operator? Can you put me through to Saudi Arabia?

Piper: Saudi Arabia?

Dan: (Smiling) Sorry about that we've just moved next door from Seattle and our telephones not hooked up that's why my niece Jenny asked to borrow yours the names Dan Gordon by the way.

_Dan shakes the Haliwell's hands._

Piper: (Smiling) Piper Halliwell so you're our new next-door neighbour then?

Dan: (Smiling) Hopefully.

Jenny: Damn those Operators they wouldn't give me Saudi Arabia because I'm too young.

Dan: That's because they have good reason to sweetie please talk to me.

Jenny: (Frustrated) Not now uncle Dan I'm to frustrated.

_Jenny exits the manor._

Dan: Jenny wait I'd better go after her it was nice meeting you all.

Piper: Bye Dan.

_Dan then exits to._

Phoebe: (Shocked) PIPER.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: You have a boyfriend remember?

Piper: Oh come on Phoebe I was been nice to Dan.

Phoebe: You were flirting with him Piper.

Prue: Okay guys can we worry about criminals now and men later thank you LEO.

_Hearing Prue's call Leo orbs in._

Leo: I'm here Prue (Angry) Well I see your already fraternising with the new neighbour Piper.

Piper: (Angry) What are you Leo a peeping angel? Anyway how can I fraternise with Dan when I've only just met him?

Prue: Alright people we have to be at the Courthouse so if you could save the arguing till later thank you.

_Exiting Phoebe and Leo gets into Piper's Jeep whilst Prue heads for her BMW X5._

Courthouse Hallway

_Darryl Andy Leo the charmed ones Cole and Melissa walk towards the courtroom._

Cole: Okay I think we're in good shape here except for the fact that the murder weapon a what did you call it athamee.

Phoebe: Athame it's a ceremonial knife that _Prue gives her a stern look _that lots of crazy people use.

Cole: Right whatever is missing did any of you see where it went? Darryl Andy what about you since you were there before the Halliwell's Miss Hale and Mr Wyatt?

Darryl: Sorry Cole didn't see it.

Cole: Andy?

Andy: Me neither.

Prue: The guy was probably some drunk lunatic from the rave would that hurt the case?

Cole: Not necessarily the PD will focus on that but this is just an arraignment unless of course there's something your not telling me then we should have more than have enough for judge Hamilton to order a trial don't look so worried Prue I'm good at this sort of thing.

Bailiff: All rise Court is now in sessions the honourable Judge William Hamilton is presiding please be seated.

Phoebe: (Whispering to Prue) I'm really nervous Prue.

Prue: (Whispering to Phoebe) Oh you know witches and trials Phoebe it's the whole Salem thing.

Phoebe: (Whispering to Prue) No I mean lying about the murder weapon it doesn't feel right.

Piper: (Whispering to Phoebe) Would it feel more right to let Emilio get away with it?

Court Clerk: Case number B68440 The state of California versus Emilio Smith three counts of murder two counts of attempted murder.

Judge Hamilton: Counsel you may stand and state your names for the record.

Cole: Cole Turner Assistant District Attorney for the state.

Alan: Alan Sloan Public Defender for the defence.

Judge Hamilton: How does the defendant plead Mr Sloan?

Alan: Not guilty your honour.

Judge Hamilton: So noted I've read your brief Mr Turner is there anything you'd like to add?

Cole: No your honour the state stands by the arrest reports made by Inspector Morris and Lieutenant Trudeau and the eyewitness statements from the Halliwell's Mr Wyatt and Miss Hale.

Judge Hamilton: What have you to say Mr Sloan?

Alan: Well your honour you can't very well hold an attempted murder trial without a murder weapon.

Cole: The states already stipulated that the same weapon used in the murders and attempted murders is out standing we have five eyewitnesses and two police officers who can verify that.

Alan: Verify what my client bending over Inspector Morris that's how an attack's justified? How do they know that Mr Smith meanly crossing the scene and seeing the Inspector in pain didn't go to revive him?

Melissa: (Sarcastic) Oh you've got to be kidding me.

Judge Hamilton: There will be silence in this court Miss Hale.

Melissa: Sorry your Honour. (Thinking to herself Sensing something's wrong) Something's wrong with this crowd especially Emilio and Hamilton their evil and lying toe rags.

Judge Hamilton: Mr Sloan if you'd like to continue?

Alan: Thank you your honour as I was saying if it was so easy to subdue Emilio wouldn't both officers and the eyewitnesses know where the murder weapon is or has it just disappeared magically?

Cole: Objection your honour.

Prue/Phoebe/Piper: (Whispering to each other Worried) Oh god he knows.

Leo: (Whispering to Prue Phoebe Piper) Easy guys.

Cole: Your honour the five eyewitnesses and two arresting officers are not on trial here.

Alan: Why not isn't perjury illegal?

Cole: Objection your honour.

Judge Hamilton: Unless you can produce something other than the alleged murder weapon Mr Turner I'm inclined to agree with Mr Sloan here.

Cole: (Amazed) You what?

Judge Hamilton: Does the prosecution have any additional evidence or not?

Cole: Aside from the fact Mr Smith's the prime suspect in three other murders with people seeing him leave the rave just before the attacks happen and that everything other than the murder weapon going missing makes this in any other courtroom a slam dunk?

Judge Hamilton: The charges are dropped case dismissed.

Cole: (Amazed) You can't be serious?

Judge Hamilton: Oh I'm deadly serious.

_He exits the courtroom._

Bailiff: Next case.

_A very angry Cole grabs Emilio's jacket._

Cole: (Angry) Yeah you keep smiling punk I'm not giving up till I see you fry.

_Melissa looking angrily at Emilio also says. _

Melissa: (Angry) Make that two Turner.

_Emilio not wavered by Cole's admission grins at the party._

Emilio: We'll see.

_He exits with Alan Smith._

Phoebe: I'm so sorry Cole I wish there was more we could've done.

Cole: If there's something your not telling me or you're afraid of him we can place you under police protection I can re file.

Prue: Sorry there isn't we have to go now you coming Mel?

Melissa: Not yet guys I'll meet you later there's something I have to do first.

Piper: Okay.

_The charmed one's Cole Andy Melissa Leo and Darryl walk out of the courtroom._

Judges Chambers

Emilio: You have to assign me another guardian Hamilton the Halliwell's are witches they stopped me killing Inspector Morris and vanquished the guardian.

Judge Hamilton: What you need is to be more careful I won't protect you again.

Emilio: You have to I felt their powers there strong.

Judge Hamilton: The witches are not our concern right now the prosecutor Cole Turner is we can take care of them later I don't want him finding out about you or me understand?

_Conjuring an athame he hands it to Emilio._

Emilio: Perfectly.

_The two Men walk out not noticing Melissa uncloak behind them._

Melissa: (Worried) Oh my god Cole.

_Sensing his location she orbs to the manor._

Dan's House

_Piper walking up Dan's front lawn knocks on his front door Dan hearing this opens it._

Piper: Hey Dan.

Dan: Afternoon Piper.

Piper: I'm sorry to bother you but I need a favour I've recently brought a place, which I plan to open as a nightclub.

Dan: And you got visited by the D.B.I. who gave you code violations.

_She hands the code violations to Dan._

Piper: Got it in one I have the war and peace of code violations.

Dan: And you thought since neighbour Dan's a Builder he'd be able to help you out yes?

Piper: I'll pay you of course.

Dan: That's okay you don't have to hey if you've not got a builders contract I can give you an estimate if you want I could always do with the work.

Piper: Okay thanks.

Jenny: I'm off uncle Dan hi Piper.

Piper: Hello Jenny.

_Jenny walks out._

Dan: Be careful okay Jenny if you want me to check the code violations I will do that for you Piper.

Piper: That would be much-appreciated thank you I'll see you later.

Dan: Fine then.

_Dan closes the door then exits._

Halliwell Lounge

_Piper closing the front door walks into the lounge._

Phoebe: Hey sweetie how did it go with Dan?

Piper: Fine I gave him the code violations and he said he'd check them out.

Phoebe: That's good you don't want any more trouble with the club you've only just brought the place.

Piper: I know yeah hey what's up?

Phoebe: I keep thinking about what happened in the courthouse we should've said something stopped Emilio walking free.

Piper: Like what Phoebe that we're witches and we really knew what happened to the murder weapon?

Phoebe: (Frustrated) Why not isn't it more important keeping killers like Emilio of the streets than protect our secret?

Piper: Yes it is judge Hamilton would have thought us crazy.

Phoebe: Not if we'd used our powers.

Piper: No way Phoebe we'd be the one's locked up not Emilio if that happened whom else would stop him?

Phoebe: We've got to do something Piper we can't let him kill again I'm sorry it's just frustrating that's all what about the Public Defender Alan Sloan if Emilio told our secret why didn't he tell Hamilton?

Piper: Same reason as us Hamilton would have thought him nuts to.

Phoebe: Even so Cole is an angel he was a blast in that courtroom this morning.

Piper: I know Prue said you liked him.

Phoebe: Maybe it's nice running into someone more experienced in men ways less hormones and cute butt to add.

_Melissa orbs in._

Piper: Ah Mel your back whoa you look terrible.

Melissa: (Worried) Thank god you're both in you need to call Prue Leo right way Emilio and Hamilton are after Cole.

Phoebe: (Worried) After Cole why?

Melissa: From the way Emilio looked at the end of the arraignment he had unfinished business so I cloaked myself and followed him to Hamilton's office and overheard them come up with the plan.

Piper: How are they goanna kill him?

Melissa: With an athame at the police station.

Piper: Alright Mel I'll call Leo and Prue you look in the book see if there's a Hamilton vanquish Phoebe get the Jeep started.

Phoebe: Got it.

_She starts to leave._

Melissa: Whoa Phoebe wait you can't fight demon's in high heel shoes and halter neck dress go change clothes.

Phoebe: Fine.

_She goes upstairs._

Melissa: Oh I'd orb there instead of drive it's a lot faster.

Piper: We can't expose ourselves if Cole's awake and he sees us.

Melissa: Not if Leo orbed you in behind some cars.

Piper: Cole would still want to know how we got there I'm sorry Mel its too risky.

Melissa: (Relenting) Alright then you'd better go.

Prue's Office Buckland's Auction House 

_Prue walking into her office meets Mrs Milton._

Prue: Mrs Milton? Prue Halliwell.

_She shakes Mrs Milton hand she does the same._

Prue: Sorry to have kept you waiting I've just come back from court.

Mrs Milton: That's okay I was just looking round.

Prue: There should be great a turnout for your late husbands collection we're getting great responses.

Mrs Milton: Why am I not surprised.

Prue: I know open biding seems low but that'll attract lots of buyers which should result in a bidding war it's the best way to sell inventory at top dollar if that's alright with you?

Mrs Milton: Of course it is I guess letting go of John's things will be a little harder than I thought.

_Prue's intercom bleeps she answers it._

Prue: Yes Stacy what is it?

Stacy: You have a phone call on line one Prue it's your sister Piper she says it's an emergency.

Prue: Thanks put her through please if you'd excuse me a minute Mrs Milton.

_She picks up the phone and answers it._

Prue: Hey Piper what's up?

_Piper talks to Prue in her car via hands free set on her cell phone._

Piper: I'm sorry sis but we need you demon vanquishing with us Mel fought out Emilio's after Cole he's at the Police Station so meet us there.

Prue Alright I'll meet you soon as possible.

_Prue quickly places the receiver down and starts running towards the office door._

Prue: I'm afraid our meeting must cut short Mrs Milton a family emergencies come up I'll have someone else cover the launch.

_Then heads out._

Police Station Interrogation Room 

Darryl: I wish we can help you Turner but we've told you everything we know.

Cole: Please Inspector call me Cole after all we're are on the same side here.

Andy: As often as cops and attorneys are.

Cole: Look Darryl Andy I'm just doing my job ok I let a murderer walk free today that doesn't booed well with me.

Darryl: Nor us either.

Cole: Then help me here tell me what's missing.

Andy: What's missing Cole is a murder weapon now if you'll let us do our job maybe we'll find it.

_Cole's cell phone rings he answers it._

Cole: Turner.

_Phoebe sitting in Piper's Jeep talks to Cole on Piper's cell phone._

Phoebe: Cole its Phoebe I've been trying to reach you but your secretary said you were unattainable.

Cole: Sorry Phoebe I've been speaking with Inspector Morris and Lieutenant Trudeau.

Phoebe: Listen Cole I need to talk to you its very important.

Cole: Say that again Phoebe your phones breaking up.

Phoebe: Cole? Look just stays wherever you are okay don't go anywhere until I meet you.

Cole: What did you say we're getting a bad connection here? I'm running late back to the office I'll call you from there.

_She's cut off._

Phoebe: COLE WAIT Damn it.

Cole: I have to go I'll see you both later.

_Cole exits the interrogation room._

Police Station Car Park

_Walking towards his car Cole doesn't notice Emilio hiding behind a pole jumping forward he knocks him out Emilio kneels down to stab Cole coming round the corner Prue winds down her car window and flings Emilio out of the way forming an electric bolt he prepares to kill Cole getting out of Piper's Jeep Phoebe runs over to protect him._

Piper: (Worried) NO PHOEBE WAIT.

_She tries to freeze the bolt but it hits Phoebe instead angered by Emilio's actions Prue throws him again slamming Emilio against Cole's car knocking him unconscious a Guardian raises from his body seeing the athame Piper throws it at the guardian vanquishing him Leo heals Phoebe and she stirs. _

Piper: (Concerned) You okay Phoebe?

Phoebe: So and so how's Cole? Cole wakes up.

_She shakes him vigorously Cole stirs._

Cole: Phoebe Prue Piper Leo what you doing here?

Leo: Saving you from Emilio he was about to kill you.

Cole: (Miffed) How did you know? (Thinking to himself) Unless the Elders knew what was goanna happen.

Piper: What's with the twenty questions Cole I thought you'd be glad to be alive.

Phoebe: And didn't you say you were running late back to the office?

Cole: Fine if your goanna be all mysterious on me I just hope your not lying.

_Getting up Cole walks to his car and drives of._

Prue: That's close alright we know Hamilton's the one putting Guardians into criminals but without information in the book we can't vanquish him Leo can you find out?

Leo: I'll be as quick as I can.

_Leo orbs up to Elder Land._

Prue: Okay let's get to the manor.

Piper: What about the launch? If you don't get back you'll loose your job?

Prue: So I loose my job there are others you know besides being charmed and saving innocents is more important come on.

Police Station Interrogation Room

_Sitting by a table Emilio's watched by Darryl and Andy as Cole walks in closing the door._

Cole: You two get anything on him yet?

Darryl: Nope he's not talking.

Cole: Really? It seems to be an epidemic.

_Cole begins to walk over to Emilio but Andy stops him._

Andy: I wouldn't do anything - stupid Cole you don't want to jeopardize the case now.

Cole: What case Andy he's already gotten away with three murders and two attempted murders you really think the courts goanna nail him for trying to kill me.

_He walks over and sits at the end of the table._

Cole: I'll tell you what Emilio I'm goanna make a deal with you one if your smart enough you'll take now whoever's protecting you isn't going to for much longer since your screwing up all the time so you might want to pay attention here I want you to give your friend a message from me be sure to tell him that I know he sent you and because of that I'm goanna bring him down personally.

Emilio: You don't scare me Turner.

Cole: Don't I?

_Banging Emilio's head against the table Cole grabs his throat._

Cole: (Angry) I'd be very careful if I were you mister you have no idea who you're dealing with.

_Darryl quickly splits them up before any more damage is done._

Darryl: That's enough Cole let him go.

Cole: (Angry) I'll be seeing you in court Smith.

_He exits the interrogation room._

Andy: Whoa that man's got a temper on him.

Darryl: That's what worries me.

Halliwell Lounge 

_Prue Phoebe and Piper walk into the lounge to see Melissa looking through the Book of Shadows. _

Melissa: Your back good how did it go? By the look on your faces I gather well.

Phoebe: Cole's alive yes thank god any luck your end?

Melissa: Nope I checked the book twice there's nothing on vanquishing Hamilton meaning A: He's from the future like me, which explains the no information part. Or B: no Halliwell or Warren witches faced him before.

Prue: Looks like we'll have to wait till Leo gets back.

_The doorbell rings._

Piper: I'll get it.

Phoebe: Whoever it is get rid of them.

Halliwell Hallway

_Opening the door she sees Dan._

Piper: Dan hi sorry this isn't a good time right now if you'd come back later.

Dan: If you like Piper Its just I got your code violations and the D.B.I s book of minimum safety requirements and here's my estimate for doing the work on the club if you decide to go with me that is.

_He hands her the code violations DBI book estimate._

Piper: Right thanks gosh your very reasonable in your prices this is the cheapest estimate I've had so I'll need a new heating and cooling system retrofitting imported pressurised I beams and architectural flooring an estimate requiring $1/4 million with a crew complement of 75 can you fix this up quick and cheap?

Dan: In a couple of days I can yes.

Piper: Then you're hired.

_Piper and Dan see Melissa walking towards them._

Melissa: Piper who is it? Oh hello.

Dan: Hello.

Piper: Oh Dan Gordon this is Melissa Hale a good friend of ours Mel this is Dan Gordon our new neighbour.

_Dan shakes her hand._

Dan: (Smiling) Pleasure to meet you Miss Hale.

_Melissa shakes his hand in return._

Melissa: (Smiling) Please call me Mel are you coming Piper?

Piper: Yeah in a minute Dan was just giving the relevant information I needed on the club.

Dan: Which I've done so I'll be going now it, was nice meeting you Mel.

Melissa: Likewise Dan.

Dan: I'll see you tomorrow then Piper?

Piper: Okay Dan bye.

_He exits as Piper closes the front door and goes back into the lounge with Melissa Leo orbs in._

Phoebe: Hey Leo did you get anything on Hamilton?

Leo: Yes he's an upper level demon.

Piper: Who are they?

Melissa: The highest rank of demon's out there before the Source they take on human form and bleed red not green like lower level demon's making them harder for witches to detect.

Prue: How do we vanquish him?

Leo: To defeat Hamilton you'll need a vanquishing potion with some of his flesh inside it to work.

Phoebe: How do we get that?

Melissa: By doing the freeze and slice Piper freezes the demon then one of you using a knife slices some flesh of him.

Judges Chambers

_Judge Hamilton's speaking on the phone to his superiors._

Judge Hamilton: Yes sir the Emilio Smith cases scheduled for tomorrow evening we should get a good result on that goodnight sir.

_Putting down the receiver Hamilton sees the charmed one's come in after Prue's flung the door open._

Judge Hamilton: What the Hell?

Prue: Hey there.

_Seeing both of them Hamilton conjures two fireballs and throws forward Prue deflects them then Piper freezes _

_him._

Piper: Phoebe get the flesh.

_Taking a knife out her bag Phoebe gets some flesh of Hamilton's hand._

Phoebe: Let's go before he unfreezes.

_They run out of the office._

Halliwell Kitchen

Melissa: Okay now add the cockleshells there over by the crickets.

Phoebe: Cockleshells why do we need them?

Melissa: Their part of the ingredients needed for the potion.

Prue: Here we go.

_Prue adds in the cockleshells the potion flames up._

Piper: Wow what's with the flames?

Melissa: That's just the potion telling you you're making it right next add in the pig's feet and stir you writing this in the Book of Shadows Prue?

Prue: Of course why do I need to anyway?

Melissa: Encase you need to make one of these again.

Piper: Yuck.

Phoebe: Yuck you can make gourmet meals but not add pig's feet into a potion.

Piper: I was a Chief Phoebe not someone who made potions.

Melissa: Don't worry Piper you're doing fine now add in the pig's feet we have to follow this to latter otherwise it won't work.

Piper: Poor piggy.

_Piper adds in the pig's feet._

Penny: Next is the toadflax followed by a dash of cardamom then a pinch of carrot seed and some mandrake root stirs vigorously?

Phoebe: Got it.

_Phoebe adds in the toadflax cardamom carrot seed and some mandrake root then stirs the potion vigorously._

Prue: Is that it?

Melissa: Except for the flesh yes, which is just there oh I'd step back if I were you when placing it in Prue?

Prue: That's okay Mel I'm know what I'm doing

_Dropping the flesh into the saucepan the potion explodes sending Prue flying back._

Prue: WOW!

_Phoebe rushes over to help Prue up._

Phoebe: (Concerned) PRUE you alright?

Melissa: I told you to step back.

_Prue gets up._

Prue: Duly noted.

Piper: It worked.

Melissa: Great just put it into the vial and we're good to go better make that two encase you need them.

Phoebe: Thanks for helping Mel.

Melissa: (Smiling) Just doing my job Phoebe.

_The charmed one's and Melissa hear the phone ring._

Piper: I wonder whom that's calling at this hour.

_Prue picks it up and answers._

Prue: Halliwell Manor hello? Oh it's you Cole.

Cole: Hi Prue I'm just ringing to tell you that Emilio's trial is scheduled for tomorrow evening so I'll see you and your sister's then do you where Mel is? I've tried contacting her but I can't seem to get a hold of her?

Prue: Mel's right here Cole.

Cole: Oh well if you could tell her the same thing.

Prue: Will do goodnight.

_She puts the phone down._

Phoebe: What does he want sis?

Prue: To tell us the trials set for tomorrow evening.

Courtroom Friday Twenty September

Leo: (Whispering to everyone) so do you know how to flush out the Guardians and Hamilton exactly?

Phoebe: (Whispering to Leo) Yes we do Piper can freeze things so why not innocents?

Piper: (Whispering to Phoebe) Are you crazy I can't just freeze innocents.

Prue: (Whispering to Piper) you have to it's the only way we can fight Hamilton without them seeing us.

Piper: (Whispering to Prue) I can't freeze all of them my powers aren't strong enough and even if I could it doesn't last long anyway.

Melissa: (Whispering to Piper) It wills Piper if you concentrate the trials about to start.

Andy/Darryl: You alright guys?

Phoebe: Fine just a little nervous.

Bailiff: All rises Court is now in sessions the honourable judge William Hamilton is presiding please be seated

Court Clerk: Case number B68440 the state of California versus Emilio Smith three counts of murder three counts of attempted murder.

Judge Hamilton: Counsel you may stand and state your names for the record.

Cole: Cole Turner Assistant District Attorney for the prosecution.

Alan: Alan Sloan Public Defender for the defence.

Judge Hamilton: Mr Sloan what do you have to say?

Alan: Your Honour how many times is my client going to keep being harassed by Mr Turner as far as I'm concerned this trials turned into nothing but a witch hunt.

Judge Hamilton: What about you Mr Turner?

Cole: Why would the defendant attack me when he's been dismissed of all prior charges?

Alan: There's no proof my client was the one who attacked you.

Prue: (Whispering to Piper) Now Piper.

_Piper flicking her hands tries to freeze all the innocents but has no luck._

Cole: So why do I have in my hand eye witness statements from the Halliwell's and Mr Wyatt who clearly saw Mr Smith attack me and then fend him of.

Alan: The same witnesses in this courtroom yesterday

Phoebe: (Whispering to Piper) Try again.

_Piper flicking her hands tries to freeze all the innocents again but fails._

Piper: (Whispering to Phoebe) I can't do it nothings happening.

Melissa: (Whispering to Piper) Yes you can Piper just relax.

Alan: And what were they doing there huh? How is it your honour these people can be at every crime scene before the police are? What do they do magic themselves there?

Cole: Objection your honour.

_Trying once more Piper succeeds freezing Darryl Leo and Andy except Sloan the Jury and Cole Melissa who pretend to be frozen._

Piper: Oh it worked.

Judge Hamilton: Overruled.

Alan: Your honour I move for the case to be dismissed.

Phoebe: (Shocked) Wow he's evil to?

Prue: So are the jury.

Judge Hamilton: Kill them.

Piper: What do we do now?

Prue: Run.

_They head for Hamilton's office._

Judges Chambers

_With all three running in Phoebe shuts the chamber doors._

Phoebe: Okay does either of you two know how to handle this situation?

Prue: We concentrate on the people out there.

_They hear the door banging outside._

Piper: (Angry) Great this was your idea you know Prue.

Prue: So sue me.

Judge Hamilton: Everybody stands back.

_Forming a fireball Hamilton throws it against the door._

Phoebe: Okay anyone have any bright ideas?

Prue: Yes you and Piper handle the guards while I handle Hamilton a good defence is a good offence so let's do this you ready guys?

Piper: (Worried) No, no.

Prue: Yes you are now let go of my hand sis come on.

Courtroom

_Prue flings the door open knocking everybody out of the way Phoebe does karate moves on a man and woman Emilio throws a knife at Piper she freezes it then picking a baton from the floor blocks Emilio's attacks Alan points a gun at Prue she throws him another guard comes towards her she back flips up a wall landing in behind then kicks him in the stomach Hamilton throws a fireball at Piper she freezes it seeing him Phoebe tries to go over but gets stopped by guards who pin her down._

Phoebe: Help.

_Seeing her in trouble Prue flings the guards away grabbing a nearby baton Phoebe starts twirling it around them hitting them seeing the charmed one's preoccupied Hamilton runs into his office_

Piper: Guys he's getting away

Phoebe: Hello a little preoccupied here.

_Not seeing Cole shimmer out they continue fighting. _

Judges Chambers

_Inside Hamilton closing the door sees Cole stand in front of him._

Judge Hamilton: (Surprised) What the?

Cole: I'll be taking things from here thanks.

_Flicking his hand Cole engulfs Hamilton in flames vanquishing him the Guardians rise out the human bodies and disappear the guard's slump to the ground._

Courtroom

Phoebe: What the hell happened?

Prue: Hamilton.

_The charmed one's run to his office hearing them Cole quickly shimmers back to his freezing position as the girls come in._

Judges Chambers

Piper: Where's is he?

Phoebe: Vanquished look scorch marks.

Piper: How?

Prue: We must have a guardian angel or something let's go.

_They walk back out to the courtroom._

Courtroom

Piper: Uh-oh their still frozen what do I do?

Prue: Um try unfreezing them surely if you can freeze then you must be able to unfreeze.

Piper: How do I do that?

Prue: I don't know try flicking your wrists.

_She does so Darryl Andy and Leo unfreeze, as does Cole and Melissa who pretends to._

Melissa: Where's Hamilton? What happened to Emilio and the others?

Phoebe: Well Emilio went nuts and all the courtroom people tried to help him.

Prue: Thank god for Darryl and Andy.

Andy: (Miffed) Huh?

Piper: Yep saved the day (Whispering to Andy) We'll tell you the full story later.

Cole: Well since we've won the case there's nothing more to keep me here so I'll go.

Phoebe: Bye Cole.

_He exits._

Darryl: Okay would someone like to tell me what's going on here?

Prue: Trust me Darryl you wouldn't want to know.

Triad's Liar

Triad One: What happened Belthazor?

Belthazor: I don't know Judge Hamilton fought out that I knew he was the one assigning guardian's to criminals one of them Emilio Smith whom I was prosecuting against tried to vanquish me and he would've to if the charmed ones hadn't come.

Triad Two: Any sign of the descendant.

Belthazor: No.

Triad Three: Which means he or she's made contact with them and is training the charmed one's in secret.

Belthazor: What shall I do now?

Triad One: Find a way to get closer to them using a weakness exploits that and use it to locate the descendant.

Belthazor: I could try Phoebe she seems the most trusting of the three.

Triad Two: Do it.

P Three Grand Opening 

Piper: (Smiling) Wow this place looks amazing Dan you've done a really good job here have a beer on the house.

_She hands him a bottle of beer._

Dan: Sorry but no I have to get back home I can only leave Jenny with the babysitter for so long I'll see you all tomorrow okay?

Phoebe/Piper/Prue/Melissa: Bye Dan.

_Dan exits P3._

Piper: So what do you think of the name P three you know little nod to the power of three to us partners?

Prue: I like it great idea about the band sis you've certainly packed the joint.

Piper: If it racks in the money I'm all for it.

Andy: (Angry) What I can't believe is what William Hamilton did him a high court judge.

Phoebe: Well at least he's one fewer people to worry about.

Melissa: I'll say oh that reminds me here.

_Melissa hands them four telepathy-blocking potions._

Prue: What are these?

Melissa: Telepathy blocking potions you'd better drink up.

Andy: Why?

Melissa: Besides Leo only you four know my identity and the best way the Source can get that information is have one of his demon's read your thoughts this potion stops that happening although the effects only temporary that's okay if it wears off I can just make more.

Piper: What about you?

Melissa: I already took one earlier trust me it's for your own good.

Phoebe: Okay then oh the bands starting.

_A Barmaid called Abbey comes on stage and introduces Westlife._

Abbey: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome on stage Westlife.

_West life appears on stage and start singing Uptown Girl._

Westlife:

Uptown girl she's been living in her uptown world.

I bet she never had a back street guy I bet her Mama never told her why.

I'm goanna try for an uptown girl she's been living in her white bread world.

As long as anyone with hot blood can and now she's looking for a downtown man.

That's what I am.

And when she knows what she wants from her time.

And when she wakes up and makes up her mind.

She'll see I'm not so tough just because I'm in love.

With an uptown girl you know I've seen her in her uptown world.

She's getting tired of her high-class toys and all her presents from her uptown boys.

She's got a choice uptown girl you know I can't afford to buy her pearls

But maybe someday when my ship comes in she'll understand what kind of guy I've been.

And then I'll win.

And when she's walking she's looking so fine.

And when she's talking she'll say that she's mine.

She'll say I'm not too tough just because I'm in love.

With an uptown girl she's been living in her white bread world.

As long as anyone with hot blood can and now she's looking for a downtown man.

That's what I am.

Uptown girl she's my uptown girl.

You know I'm in love with an uptown girl.

My uptown girl you know I'm in love with an.

Uptown girl my uptown girl

You know I'm in love with an.

Uptown girl she's my uptown girl.

The End


End file.
